I Hope You Regret Losing Me
by Believe.Love.Laugh
Summary: Summary: So Percy breaks up with Annabeth to save her but she doesn't know that. She makes a vow to make him regret breaking up with her and two years later they meet again. What's going to happen? AU R&R:


**Summary: So Percy breaks up with Annabeth to save her but she doesn't know that. She makes a vow to make him regret breaking up with her and two years later they meet again. What's going to happen? AU R&R:)**

**Note: PJaTO is owned by Rick Riordan!**

**And this is an AU fanfic so everyone that died in the book are alive in this fanfic:)**

**Percy's POV:**

I approached the Athena Cabin, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I balled my hands into a fist and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Percy! Hey, I was just about to stop by your cabin." A girl with curly honey blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes said smiling. I meant to say, "Hey." But my voice wasn't working so it ended up sounding like, "Uh gah."

"So what's up?" Annabeth asked as she leaned against the door.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you obviously needed to say something or you wouldn't look this nervous." She replied. I suddenly had a flashback to why I needed to talk to her.

_Flashback:_

_"Hello Percy, we meet again." A voice said from the shadows._

_"Luke?" I asked._

_"Yes." Luke said as he came out of the shadows, immediately I went into defense mode. I quickly uncapped Riptide and gripped it firmly in my hands._

_"What do you want?" I demanded._

_"You need to break up with Annabeth." Luke stated, suddenly my head went spinning._

_"What?"_

_"You see, being the Son of Poseidon is very dangerous especially if you're the one in the Prophecy. I suggest you break up with her, that way she doesn't get hurt in the process." Luke explained._

_"And that's coming from the traitor that's helping Kronos rise." I scoffed._

_"Just do it! I-we don't have much time." Luke said gruffly, for a second his voice sounded desperate._

_"Don't have much time before what?" I asked._

_"Before Kronos takes over my body!" _

_"What! And what does breaking up with Annabeth have to do with anything besides you wanting her for yourself." I could've sworn that Luke flinched when I said, "You wanting her for yourself." But he kept calm, "Listen Percy, I still care about Annabeth and when Kronos takes over. He's not going to let anyone get in his way; Annabeth's dating you so of course she's going to fight by your side and he will show no mercy and kill her. Please, for her sake. Protect her by breaking up with her." _

"_Leave Luke! Just leave and never come back!" I demanded gritting my teeth. With one last look of hatred he walked off and slowly melted into the shadows. After he left, I had a big decision to choose. Of course I want her to be safe, but breaking up with her didn't seem like a good decision until I finally decided to do that. __**For her**__._

"Hellooooo? Percy?" Annabeth said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh right, Annabeth. We need to," I took a deep breath, "Break up." It pained me to say those words but I had to do it.

"What?" Annabeth's eyes turned stormy as her eyes looked at me as if she was analyzing to see if I would suddenly break out in a smile and say, "Kidding!" But when I said nothing else she took a step away from me.

"Y-You're serious about this?" She asked staring at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." She said as she brushed past me bumping into my shoulder hard and ran off towards the woods.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I were just joking around and laughing a few days ago, what just happened?

"Y-You're serious about this?" I stammered lost for words.

"Yes." He replied, and that's when I lost it. A big wave of emotions hit me, I tried my best to look fine but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Okay." I said as I ran past him, bumping into his left shoulder and ran towards the woods. I looked around to find a place to where I can just let it all out; I spotted a fallen oak tree and quickly climbed over it. I rested my back on it and started to cry uncontrollably. Suddenly someone patted me on the back.

"There, there." A voice said soothingly, I looked up to see Juniper sitting next to me.

"J-Juniper?" I said as I started to stammer from crying.

"Yeah, what happened Annabeth? I was just strolling along making sure everything's fine until I heard someone crying and I walk over here to find you."

"Well, P-P-I can't say his name! It's too painful, he b-broke up with me." I said as I buried my face in my knee, normally I wouldn't let people see me cry but I was at the breaking point.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie!" Juniper said before the sound of a horn filled through the air signaling that it was time for dinner.

"Oh its dinner time, I've got to go. Thanks Juniper." I managed to give her a weak smile and stood up.

"Hey Annabeth!" A voice yelled from behind, I turned around to see Silena Beauregard running up to me.

"Oh hey Silena." I gave her a half smile.

"Something tells me that you had your heart broken." Silena said as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"No, I'm fine. Everything's just all wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Silena said quietly.

"It's okay." I said. "_No it's not_." My brain said. Throughout the whole night, I managed to look happy even though I was crumbling inside. After the campfire I got up to go back to the Cabin until someone grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Oh...hi." I said as I managed to give him a smile.

"You okay?" He asked his deep sea green eyes locked with my stormy grey ones.

"Of course it is; you just dumped me. Why shouldn't I feel okay!" I asked as I crossed my arms, I could feel the tears tumbling down. _Why do I have to go and break down in front of him! _I angrily questioned myself.

"Why did you break up with me?" I managed to ask, I instantly saw a flash of regret in his eyes.

"I can't say; it's hard to explain." He mumbled.

"No it isn't! Just tell me why!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry…I-"

"Percy Jackson, I hate you!" I screamed as more tears came out. "You'll rue breaking up with me." And then I spun to my heel and started to walk off.

"Wait! What about the war? You're not going to just stop fighting just because of what happened are you?" Percy yelled.

"Oh I'll be fighting alright, just not by your side!" I yelled and then I walked off promising myself to never show any emotion to him what so ever.

**How was it? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A VIRUTAL BLUE COOKIE! :D lol sorry if the characters seem kind of OOC. **


End file.
